What I thought, What I said
by TheTruthOrSomethingBeautiful
Summary: James and Lily loved eachother until the end. But that wasn't the case when they first met. 100 words from both Lily and James for each year of their Hogwarts lives, how they went from hate to love. Currently in 7th year. Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter.
1. First year

Author's note - Hello, everyone! This is me attempting to cure writers block. The title comes from a line of a song called No Light, No Light by Florence and the Machine. Please read it and review! I'd love to know what you think.

* * *

Lily- That James Potter! Who on earth does he think he is?! Walking around like he owns the place and yet he is still just a little first year like the rest of us. So arrogant and irresponsible. His pranks could hurt someone! Him and that little group he has, the _Marauders_. What a stupid name. Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. One of them, Lupin, seems to have a bit of sense but not enough to undo the rest of them's stupidity. They're utterly evil to Sev', even though he's never done anything to them, just because he's in Slytherin.

James- Lily Evans is such a know-it-all! And so smug. She just continuously reads! Reading's okay but she is never without a book. She can quote the text books word-for-word in lessons. The teachers love her. She's pretty, though. I can't believe she's friends with that slimy idiot, Snivellus! Me and Sirius hexed him the other day, he grew a fine pair of antlers! We were already half-way to Transfiguration before he even realised. Evans doesn't like it much though so I try not to prank Snivellus while she's around. Sirius say I fancy her, but I don't. I hope.


	2. Second year

Lily- It seems his head can only get bigger. Potter has made it onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Chaser, so goodness knows why he feels the need to carry a snitch with him wherever he goes. He actually took it out and started playing with it in Potions and Slughorn didn't say anything. He just smiled, fondly. He continuously likes to play pranks on me, I don't know what I've done to have to check every door before I walk through it or check my food before I take a bite out of anything. I really hate him.

James- I think Sirius might be right, maybe I do fancy Evans. I can't seem to forget about her and I catch myself watching her in lessons. When I'm near her I can't stop showing off, trying to make her notice me by playing pranks and catching the Snitch. No matter what I do I just seem to annoy her more. Especially the snitch, I know I'm a Chaser but I wouldn't mind Seeker either. Nothing I do impresses her. She just rolls her emerald eyes and tuts at me, like I'm a particularly annoying fly she wants to kill.


	3. Third year

Lily- Potter actually had the cheek to ask me to go out with him and now he won't stop! He asks me almost every day and he doesn't take "No" for an answer. I nearly punched him the other day for it. His friend Lupin, drags him away before I hex him but Black makes it worse by laughing. At least the pranking has stopped now but they have been replaced by this, which is much worse. Last week, he wrote "Lily, will you go out with me?" on the ceiling of the Great Hall. I nearly died of embarrassment!

James- I like Evans. Evans... doesn't like me. I try to impress her by doing all sorts of things but she just scoffs and walks away. Or threatens to hex me. I really like her though, she's so pretty and kind, to everyone except me. I just get glared at. I just wish she liked me back. I don't know what I can do to convince her I'm not a complete idiot, because Evans doesn't believe anything I say. She's still friends with Snivellus, but me and Padfoot know what he's like, him and his Slytherin buddies, Avery and Mulciber.


	4. Fourth Year

Lily- I thought Potter might mature as time went by, but it seems I was wrong. Him and his Sirius Black appear to become more and more childish as the years go on, giggling like first years, Lupin tries to restrain them but even he can't control their immaturity sometimes. He still bullies Severus too, pranking him and hexing him, but when I try to help Sev, I just get pushed away. He seems to think I actually like Potter, although I have could not say why. I thought I had expressed pretty clearly that I hate the arrogant idiot.

James- I still can't win Evans over, but I'm nothing if not persistent. I won't ever give up though, I shall make Lily Evans fall in love with me if it is the last thing I do. I thought after a while she would give in and say 'Yes', for no-one can ever resist my charm and good-looks for long, but Lily is not like that. And that is why I like her, she's so beautiful and clever. Actually, I think Padfoot and Moony might have made bets about me and Lily, I shall have to ask them about that...


	5. Fifth Year

Lily- It was all his fault, that James Potter! And then he apologised so now I can't blame him for it. It was Snape, and his opinion of my blood. I don't need him to be my friend, I have Alice, Marlene and Mary and now it seems, I have the Marauders! James stopped pestering me, so I have no reason to be annoyed with him. He just talks to me now, no tricks or arguing or anything, and I'm not sure how much I like that. It was nice to have some one who paid absolute attention to you.

James- I apologised to Lily after the Snivellus incident for everything I've done in the past, and I don't think she hates me anymore. However, I don't think I'll ever forgive that greasy-haired Slytherin for what he did. Since then, I've been trying to befriend Lily and I think worked. Now, instead of hexing me, she just ignores me or even talks to me. It's a miracle, but I still wish she liked me as much as liked her. I suppose I'll have to just be grateful for friends at the moment, because anything is better that her hating me.


	6. Sixth year

Lily- I seem to be spending a lot of time with James, he's studying for the NEWTs instead of just expecting to do well like he usually does. Although that does seem to work. He's helping me with Transfiguration because I'm awful at it and I enjoy our sessions in the library. Actually, I'm a bit concerned about how much I enjoy being with him. He's stopped bullying people and he even started helping first-years study. It's strange how he changed, but I like him for it. Merlin's Pants! Did I just say I like James Potter?! No, I didn't!

James- I've become really good friends with Lily now, and I just fall more and more in love with her. It's painful, being so close to her when we study and talk but only be able to be her friend. I don't think she will ever fall head-over-heels in love with me one day, of course I don't. But Merlin, do I wish she would. She's just so beautiful and when she laughs it is breathtaking. Truly. Padfoot tells me I sound like a love-sick idiot. Maybe I am. I don't care though. I just want to be near her.


	7. Seventh year

Lily: James became Head boy this year and I was Head girl. I was pretty annoyed actually, because I was worried he would go back to his normal prattish self and the authority would go to his head but no, he takes the position very seriously. I'm angry with him for something else now. He has made me fall for him. I can't believe it. Lily Evans fell for James Potter, of all people! I can't help it though. I love him. And now, after years of hating him, he's mine, we're together. This is how I want it to stay.

James: I got to be with Lily even more this year because we both became the Heads. And my spending time with her and not being a show-off-y idiot worked. She _finally _agreed to go out with me. We spent a blissful day in Hogsmeade. The rest, as they say, is history. It seems rather ironic that she despised me for so long and has now agreed to be my girlfriend. I can barely believe it still, but when I'm having a moment of disbelief, I see Lily and I still can't comprehend it, even though I know it's true.

_And so that was them. James and Lily, Potter and Evans, the Stag and the Doe, Prongs and his Emerald. Each other's for ever and ever..._

* * *

Hi! OK, so that's it. Please review it. I really, REALLY enjoyed writing these and I think I might do some for other couples going to Hogwarts. What do you think?


End file.
